We All Love Gotenks
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Just Plotless Smutt starring Gotenks YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Gotanks Yaoi Parings**

Pure Smutt. No plot.

 **(Lord Bills)**

Lord Bills watched as Trunks and Goten fused together and proceeded to gloat about their strength. Gotenks flew at Lord Bills aiming to punch the God of Destruction, who grabbed the young boy and bent him over his knee and slapped the boy's round buttocks.

Gotenks gave a startled gasps and was struck again and again. By the time Bills stopped the spanking, tears threatened to fall from the warrior's eyes. Bills lowered his pants, revealing his massive hard on, then grabbed the fighter's pants and ripped them off, making everyone but his mentor, who wasn't paying attention to what was happening, gasp in shock.

"Wait w-what are doing?!" Gotenks asked in a very scared and nervous tone.

"Punishing you and pleasuring myself." Bills thrusted his large cock inside Gotenks making a loud shout come from him. Bills grabbed the hips in front of him and thrusted harder as his organ went in deeper. Gotenks eventually felt pleasure but he didn't get to enjoy the long awaited sensation as Bills climaxed inside him then let the young lad drop like a rock.

 **(Super Buu)**

Gotenks was covered by a large glob of Buu and was forced to merge with him. Gotenks was stripped of his out fit, leaving him bare inside a pod. Pink tentacles wrapped around the young fighter and they went up his legs to his waist, one from each leg wrapped around the flaccid organ.

Other tentacles seized the fighter's arms and wrapped them tightly behind his back. Gotenks could only make muffled sounds of protest as he couldn't move any part of his face.

A thick bumpy tentacle slipped between the small round cheeks and rubbed the virgin hole, teasing it. Gotenks let out a muffled whimper as he began to enjoy the weird situation.

With his power drained and his body at Super Buu's mercy, Gotenks could only hope that Gohan would quickly defeat his captor.

The thick tentacle wiggled its way inside the tight fit, making Gotenks release muffled screams, as once the tip went in, the large tentacle was not as gentle.

Gotenks could only grind his teeth as the tentacle inside his rear end delved deep inside him, it made his legs grow weak but they were fastened in place. Gotenks couldn't bare the thick tentacle inside him grew and throb inside him, stretching his insides.

The only sounds Gotenks heard was the slamming from tentacle to flesh connect and the evil laugh of Super Buu.

 **(Brolly)**

"Hey Brolly~!" Gotenks blasted the massive monster but the goliath still stood before him but his clothes were ruined. Gotenks chuckled as his very muscular opponent was bare to the world. Gotenks turned around and pulled his pants down as he smacked his bottom at the muscle head.

"Betcha can't tap this againhuh Brolly!?"

Gotenks bent over as he looked behind him and spread his cheeks. Brolly growled with a growing member as he floated over to the cocky fighter. He was at full arousal as he landed before the eager boy.

"You are a naughty boy."

"Then punish me oh Mr. Legendary Super Sayin~" Brolly picked up his eager lover and held the fighter's entrance to his mouth and dove him. Gotenks' body twitched from the sudden pleasure of Brolly's tongue. Satisfied moans came from Gotenks' mouth as Brolly's tongue massaged his small entrance.

Gotenks lets out a lusty moan as he was throughly prepared, his legs trembled while his body was stockpiled with pleasure. Brolly took Gotenks away from his mouth, getting a lustfilled whimper from his younger lover, letting him get a closer look at the tank sized cock below.

Gotenks was sucking on the slit of it within seconds, gaining a groan from his massive new friend. Gotenks's tongue went up, down and inside the small opening on the massive dong. Brolly fell to his knees as Gotenks rubbed the head and made out with the sensitive flesh.

Brolly moans as he puts his hands on the floor beneath him, holding back most of his moans as his small lover took full control. Brolly let out a shocked moan as he climaxed, completely dosing Gotenks in his seed.

Gotenks swiped off the seed from his face, licking a soaked finger then realizing that he hated the taste. Gotenks walked behind the super muscled man and positioned his maw at the entrance, lapping at the open flesh. Brolly was in his after glow, unable to stop his hyper active lover from giving him more pleasure. Brolly growled in lust as he slid on the ground with his tail end high in the air. While he serviced Brolly, Gotenks jerked his eager six inch member.

Brolly couldn't believe how good felt, now he understood why Gotenks lost his mind whenever he did the same thing to him. Brolly groaned as his hole was stretched, clawing the ground as he panted heavily, letting Gotenks have total control.

Gotenks had his fingers inside the legendary sayin, while he sucked on the large shaved balls that hung just below. Gotenks licked, sucked and kissed the heavy balls, Brolly let the moans leave his mouth unable to hold back the threshold of pleasure.

"Hehe so big..." Gotenks held the large orbs in his hands, giggling at how massive they were and how they dangled in the air when he released them. Gotenks floated up to position his pistol at the stretched opening and pushed his organ inside the warm cavern.

"Ah yah..." Brolly groaned as Gotenks plugged in, Gotenks moaned as his organ was surrounded by warm muscles. The opening closed in on his pistol, Gotenks slowly moved back and forth, moaning loudly. Gotenks gripped the large cheeks, squeezing them and slapping them as he quickened his pace.

Brolly pushed back against the fast pounding Gotenks, the younger sayin gathered his power, transforming into super sayin two. Gotenks let his tongue hang out as every part of his body grew again and hardened into fine muscles.

Brolly growled as the organ inside him suddenly grew in length and size, he couldn't resist touching his own organ. Gotenks transformed into his super sayin three form and left his hand print on Brolly's right cheek. Brolly gasped at the hard smack to the rump and his trunk of an organ trembled with pleasure.

"What's wrong Brollly?" SS3 Gotenks taunted the large muscular warrior, who couldn't care less since the pleasure didn't stop. With the incredible force pounding into his virgin hole, forcing him to move with Gotenks, Brolly couldn't hold anything back, he painted the floor white once again. Brolly collapsed, reverting to his black haired form. "You aren't getting off this playground that easily~ big boy~"

Brolly groaned as he was lifted off the ground and was held securely, Gotenks had his cheek pressed against Brolly's back. Brolly let out many lustfilled moans as Gotenks plowed into his hole from below.

Brolly was hard again as he looked down at the ground which seemed to get father and father away. Brolly groan as Gotenks's thick cock poured it's seed buried deep inside him, Gotenks gritted his teeth as his orgasm overflowed Brolly's hole.

Gotenks suddenly powered down, reverting back to the two boys, who tried they're best to let Brolly down slowly, as both of them thrusted into him.

"God I love this big guy~"- Trunks

"Yah but who know when we'll top again?"- Goten

"Ah ah might be AH sooner then you AH think."- Brolly

 **Might Be TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vegeta**

Goten walked into the room where Trunks and Vegeta were training, both in super saiyn form.

"Trunks is busy come back later!"

"Actually I was wondering if I could train with you two?"-Goten

"Don't you have Kakarot for that?"

"Yah but mom said no training today so I was hoping~...I could have a "play date" with Trunks?"

"Hmph fine but I'm not going easy on you." Vegeta forced Trunks back as Goten turned super saiyn and flew towards the older saiyn. Vegeta blocked the first attack then countered with a punch, which was dodged.

Vegeta enjoyed the new challenge before him, having someone new to spare with was a good change of pace.

When Goten was low on steam Trunks tagged in and let Goten have a break.

Vegeta wouldn't admit it but the two youngers were doing quite well, being a bit of a challenge.

After an hour all three saiyns were exhausted but Trunks and Goten had a trick up their sleeves, they took their chance while Vegeta was getting a drink of water from his water bottle.

When Vegeta put his water bottle down he was met with Gotenks, who had a smirk oh his face.

"Ready for another round?"-Gotenks putting his fists up as Vegeta scoffed.

Vegeta put up a good fight and Gotenks tried his hardest to best to win against the pure breed but with time running low, Gotenks decided to contain the hot. Header saiyn. Gotenks drew a ring and threw it around Vegeta, preventing any movement.

Gotenks smirked as he watched Vegeta struggle before sinking his fingers in the tears of the blue spandex pants. Gotenks rips away until Vegeta's underwear was completely exposed.

"You brats what do you think you're doing!?"-Vegeta glaring down a the fused kids.

"Whatever we want~ and keep it down or do you want someone to know that the great Vegeta got whooped by a kid~?"-Gotenks smirking up at Vegeta as he pulling a down the prince's underwear. Vegeta blushed and struggled a bit harder but kept quiet.

Gotenks' eyes lit up as he revealed Vegeta's half erect cock which had a very thick black crown above it. Gotenks pulled the garment a bit lower before holding the member and taking it into his mouth. Vegeta moaned as Gotenks tried to get every inch, choking on the last few inches.

Gotenks's hand went into his own pants to help relieve himself as he pleasured Vegeta.

Vegeta moaned and gave light thrusts as his organ reached full mass. Vegeta groaned when Gotenks pulled off and the next thing he knew was that he was laying with his back to the ground.

Gotenks smirked as he raised one of Vegeta's legs and pushed his organ in. Vegeta gasped as he was penetrated, his rage built and he struggled once again.

"You BRAT! How dare you do this-"

"Ah yeah that feels good Vegeta~"-Gotenks with his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he thrusted and looked up at nothing.

Vegeta growled as Gotenks' thrust became more aggressive to the point that the sound of skin hitting skin echoed through out the room only being rivaled by Vegeta's rage full moans.

With a loud moan Gotenks came inside Vegeta and pulled out.

"Heh heh how was that Vegeta~?"

"You brat! I'll get you for this!"

"So big and mighty, I'm talking about your boner~"

Beget jumped to his feet and glared down at Gotenks then turned super saiyn two and broke free from the energy ring.

"You are so dead do you here me you brat!?" Vegeta walked towards Gotenks, who fell back and slowly crawled backwards.

"W-what's w-wrong? C-can't t-take a j-joke?"

"Oh so that was a joke huh well then you'll love this what makes people scream? I'll give you one hint?" Vegeta grabbed Gotenks, picking him up by his waist then slammed into him.

Gotenks screamed out in painful shock but Vegeta showed no remorse as he made Gotenks take his whole member in mere seconds over and over.

"Yeah you starting like that you brat!?"

"Gah! Love it actually!"Gotenks had a deep blush under his eyes after a minute of adjusting his body accepted the bigger saiyn's organ.

Gotenks let his tongue hang out only to let out a moanful wail as Vegeta filled him with his super saiyn seed.

Vegeta smirked as the boys became two again.

"So boys how about another round?"

Goten and trunks looked at each other before nodding with wide smiles.

 **THE END**

 **Gohan Sr. And Goku**

Goten and Trunks were peeking into Gohan's room, the door was a bit more than just a little bit cracked but Gohan didn't seem to notice as he stood in front of his full length mirror.

Goten had his phone out and was recording his older brother, who was flexing in his black spandex.

Gohan had his arms bulging within his lycra, he put his arms behind his head and had his abs define themselves to the mirror.

"Hey what are you two doing~?"-Goku, standing behind the boys and giving them a jump scare.

"Uh nothing Goku~?"-Trunks, trying to keep his voice and nervousness down.

Goku raised an eyebrow before pushing the door open a bit more and watching Gohan's for a few seconds.

"Oh you're studying Gohan? That's neat, he's a powerful young man."

"Yeah he is~ I want to be like him when I grow up~"-Goten smiling up at Goku but still filming the young adult.

"Well have fun you two~ I'm going to take a shower."-Goku leaving, letting Trunks and Goten take a relieved breath. The two gave their full attention back to Gohan, who had turned around and was flexing his backside, looking over his shoulder to see his reflection.

"He has such a great ass~"-Trunks, holding onto the door while letting lewd thoughts fill his skull.

Gohan turned back around and thrusted his upper body forward, having the top half of his suit explode, freeing his muscular chest and arms.

Trunks gave a quick groan before falling to his knees and panting heavily.

"Are you ok Trunks?"

"Oh god I think I just came." Trunks grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled them. "Yep."

Goten chuckled to himself as he turned back to see the topless Gohan show off his muscular chest, grinning to himself as he had his hands on his hips and had his pecs bouncing up and down on their own.

Gohan let his arms rest at his hips and stared at himself in all his glory before pelvic thrusting, destroying the rest of his suit, now only in a white jock strap.

Goten groan a bit loudly as he too fell to his knees and had a hand clutching his crotch.

"Oh god...I'm sorry for laughing at you Trunks..."

"No you're right that's pretty funny~"

The two smiled at each other before looking back at Gohan, who was clenching and unclenching his round behind. Gohan bent over, looking between his legs to see the mirror image of his spread cheeks.

"I-i want him.."-Trunks, stating in a trance like state, as Gohan stood up right and took a wide stance, lowering himself until his bulge barely touched the ground.

"I should work more on this part..."-Gohan, poking his round cheeks. "Needs to be a bit firmer.."

"Hey~ you two find anything out in your study~?"-Goku, with a towel around his waist and a towel around his neck, that he was using to dry his hair.

"Umm, he needs to work more on his butt?"-Trunks

"And uh that he wears weird underwear?"-Goten

"Well that's certainly a discovery~"-Goku, smiling down at the two lads.

"Yeah uh can you help us document it~? All you gotta do is keep the camera on Gohan~"-Trunks, smiling as Goku took Goten's phone, which was handed to him, and kept it on Gohan as the young lads groaned in harmony.

"Aren't there interviews in these things?"

"Wait Goku-"

Hey Gohan~!"-Goku stepping into Gohan's room, making the lad glance over and wave, as the other hand covered his organ.

"Hey Dad~ what's up? Are you filming me?"-Gohan having a light blush on his face and moving his arms behind his back.

"Yeah..is that ok~?"

"I guess...well is anyone gonna see this cuz this is kinda embarrassing." Gohan scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"No one else Gohan~ I promise, I don't want you to be embarrassed. Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"...No not at all..."

"Umm okay uhh well what's your raining routine?"

Trunks and Goten glanced at each other then grabbed Goku's towel and pulled it down, but Goku didn't seem to notice, or care as he kept doing what he was doing.

"Is something wrong Gohan?" Goku, looking at Gohan as he kept his eyes a bit down.

"Umm well...no it's nothing..."

"You sure? I only ask because you're ripping your underwear."

"What?" Gohan looked down to see his organ pushing his jock strap to its limits, but all he could do was make a gasp before his organ freed itself, throbbing wildly in the air.

Gohan panted as he stumbled back, hitting the drawer and holding on to it as his organ demanded everyone's attention.

"Gohan?"

"*pant pant* dad can I have the phone for a sec?"

"Sure~" Goku walked over and handed His son the phone, who looked at his organ with the phone for a sec before pointing it at Goku, who rubbed his head with the towel around his waist.

"Hey I can take the camera while you two do your thing~?"-Trunks entering the room, with a bright blush but innocent smile.

"Sure~"-Goku

"Why?"-Gohan, having the phone snatched from him before he could even blink.

"Great now Goku get closer to Gohan, like really close~ to be in the shot~ I mean~"-Trunks stepping back until his back was pressed against the mirror.

Goku got close enough that he could feel Gohan's breath on his face.

Trunks motioned Goku to get closer and the man did so, pressing his full body against Gohan's, who was bright red and biting his lip.

"P-please... d-dad.." Gohan, whimpered as he was pressed against the drawers, his organ being compressed against Goku's stomach.

"Uh Trunks? Gohan doesn't look too good..what's wrong Gohan?"-Goku, placing his lips Gohan's forhead, to feel his temperature. "He's burning up..you should lie down Gohan."

Goku took Gohan's hand and had him lay down on the bed, sitting next to him. Gohan laid on his back with his head on Goku's leg.

"I'm fine dad just uh a bit hot..I swear."-Gohan

"You have a fever and your face is red, that's not a good sign."

"He's probably delusional~ I've heard that sometimes holding the person and rocking them back and forth helps~"-Trunks

"Oh ok." Goku pulling Gohan up into his lap and holding him before rocking back and forth.

Gohan sighed, feeling like defeated and knowing where things were headed. Gohan grabbed Goku's hand, heart racing as everything seemed to be focused on him and him alone in this moment. Gohan guided Goku's hand in to his throbbing organ, gasping as Goku took a secure hold on it with a sudden realization.

"Gohan is there something you want to tell me~?"

"O-ok I-i kinda have a crush on you..."

"Aww Gohan~ you should've told me I wouldn't mind exploring your desires. Things have gotten boring around here. Anyway." Goku said unknowingly stroking Gohan.

"I-ah know-, oh god!" Gohan gasped with his eyes closed and cums all over the bed, loads pour out of his thriving cock, shoot all the way against the wall and making a thick trail leading back to the source.

"Ooh sorry Gohan didn't notice I was doing anything~" Goku blushes slightly as Gohan squirms in his arms, panting heavily as his cock still stands tall.

"I-it's ok d-dad." Goku smiled as he locked lips with Gohan and started to stroke Gohan some more.

Meanwhile Goten was filming as Trunks turned the mirror around so they could embed the phone into it. Trunks cut a small hole in the mirror and square shaped one in the back of it then put the phone in and it appeared to be undetectable, least from the front.

Goten and Trunks took off their clothes then fused together before joining the duo.

Gotenks climbs on the bed and removes Goku's hand, replacing it with his own mouth. Gohan gasped as Gotenks licked and sucked on his tip while Goku was kissing his neck and groping his chest.

"Goku~ could you help me out~"-Gotenks

"Sure Gotenks." Goku slid Gohan off his leg then got on his knees on the floor and took Gohan's organ into his mouth, being able to swallow more than half but not all. Gohan moaned loudly and held Goku's bobbing head.

Gotenks smirked before forcing Gohan down, laying on his back against the bed. Gotenks straddled Gohan's face and moaned as he rubbed his lower half along Gohan's tongue.

Gotenks stroked himself as Gohan's tongue did wonders, diving inside and making the hole it's home. Gotenks moaned loudly as he cummed all over Gohan's abs and chest.

Gotenks crawled over to Goku just as his mouth was over flooded with Gohan's seed. Gotenks pushed Goku's head up and positioned himself above Gohan's meaty organ. Gotenks lowered himself on to it, biting his lip as it took some effort to get passed the head of the cock.

Goku stood up, his organ only half erect but Gotenks eagerly took it into his mouth. Goku held onto Gotenks' shoulders and forced himself down two inches, gearing both lads moan as a result.

Goku held Gotenks' head and went super saiyn before shoving his now enhanced cock down the young lad's throat. Goku moaned as Gotenks moaned around his cock unafraid to get all of it in his mouth.

Gohan held Gotenks' hips and with bent knees thrusted upward, slamming his cock into the inner workings of the young lad. Gotenks bobbed his head in unison of each thrust, letting his eyes roll up.

Both older saiyn's moaned as they filled the younger one with their seed. Goku pulled out letting the cum slew out of Gotenks' mouth while Gohan pulled Gotenks off watching some of his cum flow out of the enlarged entrance.

Goku and Gohan switched positions, with Goku sitting cross legged on the bed and Gohan standing on his knees.

Gotenks turned on to his side where Goku picked him up and set him down on to his organ. Gotenks groaned as he leaned back on Goku's chest, the man in question had slow but strong thrusts. Gohan got on his feet but bent his legs so he could get the brunt of his organ down Gotenks' throat.

Gotenks gagged on the cock and stroked himself as Goku showed no mercy towards his hole. In a burst of passion all three saiyn's went to the next level, with Gohan going to super saiyn2; Gotenks and Goku going to super saiyn3 before dowsing each other with their cum.

"What the hell is- Goku! Gohan! Gotenks what the hell are you three doing and what the hell happened!?"-Chichi, bursting into the room

"Uhh training?"-Goku, laughing nervously with his sons as Chichi glares at them menacingly.

 **THE END**

 **Yamacha**

"Thanks for taking us to the amusement park Yamacha~!"-Gotenks looking around at the various rides.

"No problem Gotenks, figured it be a fun thing to do while I'm babysitting you~"-Yamacha holding Gotenks's hand as they walked through the crowds.

Gotenks and Yamacha went on half of the rides then rode Gotenks' favorite rides two times. By that time Gotenks and Yamacha had filled up on junk food like soda, cotton candy and hot dogs.

The two went to go relieve them selves at a porter potty.

"We're not going number two since there probably isng any toilet paper got it?"-Yamacha, going in with Gotenks.

"Yeah alright." Gotenks pulled his pants down as Yamacha just pulled his cock out. "Nice~"

"It's average..."-Yamacha, blushing a bit.

"It's nice~"

"Uh thanks~ yours is nice too~"

"Hey Yamacha~ can I ride on more ride before we leave~?"

"Uhh I guess~ what one?"-Yamacha, shaking his dormant cock just as Gotenks takes hold of it.

"This one~"

"Gotenks here? Now? Are you crazy?"

"Come one~ it'll be fun~!"

"Ssshhh! Keep your voice down, I don't want to get caught."

"Sure~! I mean sure."

Yamacha sighed as he pulled down his pants. "I'm so gonna get in trouble for this."

"Trust me it'll be worth it~" Gotenks taking off the rest of his clothes and about to sit on the black toilet seat.

"Hold it I'm gonna carry you, I don't want an STD from a toilet seat." Yamacha picks up Gotenks and turns him upside down, lowering him so the lad could suck his meat.

Yamacha humped Gotenks's mouth, making the young lad swing back and forth. Yamacha moaned as Gotenks used his tongue to circle around the organ while bobbing his head on the cock.

Yamacha held Gotenks's leg as his other hand went down to push Gotenks's head closer to his base, having him take in everything growing inch.

Gotenks moaned around the organ until Yamacha pulled him off then flipped him right side up, entering a quick kiss. Gotenks was placed on Yamacha's shoulders, letting the older lad suck and lick at the young lad's organ.

With one hand Yamacha helped Gotenks stay steady but his other one inched a finger up the lad's lower entrance. Gotenks tried to conceal his voice as Yamacha pleasured his front and back side.

Yamacha added another finger and soon added a third before pulling off Gotenks, who was as hard as he was. Yamacha had Gotenks at waist level, his organ an inch away from its destination.

"Ready~?"-Gotenks, grabbing his leg and holding it, exposing his hole s bit more.

"I'm suppose to say that to you~"-Yamacha had one hand on Gotenks's shoulder and the other on his hip. "Cover your mouth~"

Before The young lad could replay, Yamacha slammed his cock into him, making him quickly cover his mouth with both hands and then letting his weakened voice be heard.

"Keep it down there's people just outside~ but grab your legs, I'll cover your big mouth~" Yamacha smirked as Gotenks gave him a glare and thrust made the lad arch his back.

The younger make doc as he was told, holding his legs open, his teeth clenching as to not make a sound. Yamacha smiled and stroked the lad's cheek before he took a wider stance, giving stronger thrusts.

"You look cuter this way~ "

"J-jerk."

"Heheh~ keep it down~" Yamacha placed one foot on the near the black seat and gave Gotenks a run for his money, as his cock stuck faster and harder. Gotenks's mouth was gaped open as his head was thrown back, his whole body felt numb. Yamacha watched as Gotenks released his legs the pleasure leaving him in a limp state.

Yamacha hands put themselves in the crook of Gotenks's knees, holding them in place against the lad's sides. Gotenks tried to cover his mouth but he wasn't fast enough as Yamacha ruthlessly drove his cock into him. Gotenks let out low moans one after another, each getting bit louder than than the last.

Yamacha clenched his teeth as he was soon at the doors of his own orgasm, with a final thrust Yamacha slammed deep into the young lad and filled him to the brim. Yamacha pulled his cum soaked cock out then set Gotenks down and dressed the both of them.

"You ok?"

"..now like every other ride I want to go one more time..heh heh.."-Gotenks chuckled to himself weakly.

"So not that bad for an average guy huh~?" Yamacha smiling brightly then reaches down and pulls Gotenks away from the toilet. "You gotta walk normally or people might get suspicious."

Gotenks's face was red but He nodded, the two walked calmly as they could and eventually they made it to the hover car. Yamacha drove them to Bulma's house, Yamacha sighed in relief that he didn't see the Brief's car. The two races inside, Gotenks ran into the bathroom and Yamacha turn on the tv in Gotenks's room.

When Gotenks came back and stripped down to his underwear before cuddling with Yamacha. Yamacha rubbed his head then helped him under the covers and left the lad to his sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
